


Sam Turns 40 (Why Does There Have to be a Party?)

by Basil_Jefferson (the_mad_hellcat)



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Ball Sucking, Holoform/Human, M/M, Mech/Human, Multi, Out of Character, Past Sam/Optimus, Plot What Plot, Prostate Milking, Ratchet’s Valve, one sided Sam/Bumblebee, shameless porn, valve play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_mad_hellcat/pseuds/Basil_Jefferson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a near death experience and the loss of his left eye, Sam Witwicky turns 40.  He thinks the new hot intern in Medical is going to steal his lovers and finds out that Optimus’ daughter, Nova Burst, and Annabelle Lennox are throwing him a goddamn birthday party.  This is so not Sam’s day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Turns 40 (Why Does There Have to be a Party?)

Sam sat down at his desk, the lights to his office were dark and he closed the blind. He had a terrible headache and was hoping that the darkness would help ease the ache behind his eyes. He was turning forty today and he felt more like he was turning one hundred and fifty. He had recently lost his left eye in an explosion that also left him with a very ugly scar, not that he had ever been that pretty to begin with. His entire body was peppered with scars, most of them looked rather nasty from his battles with Decepticons and humans alike. He felt even older and uglier than normal when he came into medical to get something for his headache from either of his lovers, Ratchet or Wheeljack, and was stopped short by the very handsome, honey blonde hair and deep baby blue eyed young man who was at most eighteen with totally flawless skin and a tanned surfer’s body. His father was the assistant head of medical for the human side of the base and had mentioned his son was looking at an internship over the summer.

Both Ratchet and Wheeljack were making over the boy and Sam slipped out of medical, feeling a lot worse than when he came in so he snuck into his office and thought about drowning his sorrows in the secret bottle of Scotch that the head of MI6 gave him for Christmas, but he knew if he took out the bottle he would probably drink it all and then he would be in even more trouble. He heard a rumor that Optimus’ daughter, Nova Blast, was having a surprise birthday party for him and he could never disappoint the femme. It would be like disappointing Annabelle and when those girls tag teamed against him he never stood a chance in hell of winning. 

“Hey, have you seen the boy that has the internship down in Autobot medical?” Jenna from Human Resources asked, he could vaguely see her standing at Helen Mason’s, General Martin’s clerical assistant, desk.

“Stevie, Dr. Hammond’s oldest son, a semi-professional surfer!” Helen purred, “a total hottie!”

“His last name should be Rodgers! He might as well be Captain America!”

“Oh and he is openly gay,” Helen said.

“You know he is about the age that those two mechs decided to take Witwicky home,” Jenna giggled, “and lets face it, he is not getting any younger. We trade in cars for newer models, maybe it’s time those mechs traded up as well.”

“He was never good looking, even when he was Stevie’s age,” Helen said, “he is very nice and somewhat smart, but he doesn’t hold a candle to Stevie.”

“You do know they only ended up with him as a favor to Prime, right? Prime’s daughter came to Earth and he didn’t have time to deal with Sam anymore so he just passed him off to whatever poor mech would take the ugly fuck,” Jenna laughed, “but Sam didn’t get the hint and still tried to help Prime raise his daughter. Witwicky is totally pathetic!”

Sam stood up and went to his door and peaked his head out, “Ladies, I am aware I am an ugly stupid fuck, ok? I am turning forty today, I have a headache the size of Cybertron and haven’t slept in over a week so if you could please take this meeting of the ‘Sam Witwicky Sucks’ Society somewhere else I would appreciate it before I write both of you up.”

Both women paled and tried to stammer their apologies but Sam interrupted them, “Bull shit, ladies, at least I know what you both actually think of me now get out!”

“You heard my Uncle now get out!”

Sam turned to see Annabelle with her arms crossed glaring daggers at the women, “And he may be too nice to write you bitches up, but I know someone who isn’t as forgiving. Prime will hear about this!”

Helen grabbed her purse and left quickly and Jenna went back into her office and locked her door. “Annabelle,” Sam sighed, “don’t bother with the likes of them.”

“Nova overheard and recorded them and is currently giving the recording to Optimus,” she smiled wickedly, “and I don’t think that little door is gonna save Ms. Jenna Kirkland when Uncle Optimus comes knocking, do you?”

“What are you and Nova doing here anyway?”

“We came to drag you out of your office and take you to the Farm to get ready for your party tonight. You need a shower, shave and a snack.”

“I told you both I do not want a party,” Sam sighed, “I am too old for parties.”

“You always make sure that we have a nice party for our birthdays, or well Nova’s coming to Earth day,” Annabelle said, “and it’s a milestone birthday for you.”

“I survived to be 40,” Sam’s voice lacked all enthusiasm, “woo hoo!”

“Don’t joke, Uncle Sam, we thought we lost you a few weeks ago,” Annebelle sighed.

“I still cannot decide what Marvel Character I should be nicknamed Cyclops or Nick Fury,” Sam sighed but smiled slightly, “it’s ok, Annabelle, but I really don’t want a party.”

“Too late, it’s on the schedule and everything is arranged, don’t make me get Nova back here and turn on the water works!”

Sam was about to give in, he couldn’t stand to see Nova cry, even if it was fake tears when his phone made that shrill ring that meant he had an appointment coming up on his calendar app. “What the hell?” Sam muttered as he fished his phone out of his pants pocket, “I don’t have any appointments today. I am still supposed to be on medical leave.”

“Then ignore it,” Annabelle said, “and lets go!”

“Hang on, it might be someone or something important that I need to delegate to another rep,” Sam sighed and blinked twice when he saw it was a reminder for his annual physical. Sam stared at his phone, he checked his calendar when he woke up and then again at lunch and this appointment was not on his calendar then, he was due for his physical but Ratchet wasn’t going to give it to him until he cleared to return to active duty. Sam deleted the appointment and was about to put the phone back in his pocket when the shrill ring happened again. “Something is wrong with my calendar app or my phone,” Sam groaned, “when I was out did the Twins or Bumblebee play with any of my tech?”

“Probably,” Annabelle admitted, “but they wouldn’t prank you until you were cleared by medical. You scared the crap out of them to, Uncle Sam. Bumblebee didn’t leave your side until you were out of danger and the Twins snuck in every chance they could. Your hospital room practically turned into the conference room for a while and Ratchet had to set up a berth in there for Nova because she wouldn’t leave you for a moment. She blames herself for what happened.”

“Our world’s future depends on Optimus Prime and Nova Blast,” Sam said, “there are millions of humans on the planet but only one Prime and Prime’s heir, I am expendable and they aren’t.”

“And the thing that scares me and makes me so sad, Uncle Sam, is that you actually believe that,” Annabelle shook her head, “you are lucky Nova didn’t hear you say that.”

Sam opened his mouth to reply but the shrill ring was back. “Oh for the love of Primus, seriously!” he said and opened his phone and the reminder about the physical came back up. He closed the reminder and another reminder popped back up. He tried to close that one, but then two more reminder windows came back up. “I need a new phone,” he turned the phone off, “and I am making the Twins pay for it!”

The shrill ring came from his phone again, “I turned the bloody thing off!”

“Someone has spent way too much time with Cyrus Kincaid from MI6,” Annabelle laughed.

Sam turned the phone off again and watched it shut down this time. Satisfied that it had actually turned off this time, he turned back to Annabelle, “You do know that Cyrus asked me on a date once,” Sam laughed.

“Did he really?”

“He changed his mind after Wheeljack changed all his alerts and ringtones on all his devices to the Hamster Dance song and refused to change them back until he cancelled the date,” Sam laughed, “this situation reminds me of that for some reason.”

The shrill ring came from the phone again, “Oh seriously! Primus, do you hate me? I am about ready to flush the battery down the toilet.”

“Love to hear you explain that one to maintenance,” Annabelle laughed.

Sam went back into his office and grabbed his landline and dialed down to medical, a voice he didn’t recognize, probably ‘Captain America’, picked up, “Autobots Medical Unit.”

“Hi, this is Sam Witwicky, is Ratchet there please?”

“Sorry, but Ratchet said he isn’t to be disturbed by anyone. Can I take a message?”

That was a nice punch to the gut, he never did not take a phone call from Sam before unless he was elbow deep in an injured mech. “Please,” Sam tried to keep his voice light, “it’s not important, and I think it’s a technical problem, but I thought better to check than miss an appointment. My phone suddenly keeps reminding me about my having a physical today at 1500, which is odd because I checked my calendar at lunch and it was there. I just wanted to confirm I did not have an appointment in medical this afternoon.”

“Let me check Ratchet’s schedule but he didn’t mention any more patients today, Sir.”

“Don’t worry about it, if there was a patient he would have mentioned it,” Sam laughed, “he likes to keep his staff in the loop. He is amazing like that.”

“He is totally amazing, both he and his bondmate, Wheeljack,” the younger man gushed, “they are brilliant, caring and so handsome.”

“Yes, I know,” Sam said quietly, “well thanks for your help and have a great day.”

He hung up the phone and sighed, “Ok where is my bottle of Scotch!”

“Oh no you don’t, Uncle Sam, Nova will cry and Uncle Optimus will kill you,” Annabelle grabbed Sam and pulled him out of the office and toward the Autobot entrance of the base where he saw Bumblebee waiting, but he didn’t look very happy. “What did I do now?” Sam sighed, whenever Bee had that look and was waiting for him it meant he was somehow in trouble.

“Nova and Optimus are going to be late,” Bumblebee said to Annabelle, “they are on the phone with John Keller Jr trying to get permission to fire two staff members and Sam needs to go to Medical.”

“No, I don’t,” Sam said, “I already called and spoke to the intern and Ratchet doesn’t have any other appointments on his calendar today. There is something wrong with my calendar app, speaking of which did you or the Twins screw with my phone while I was unconscious? It won’t turn off and is being a general pain in the ass.”

“No,” Bumblebee said, “Wheeljack and Ratchet took all your tech and locked it up in Ratchet’s office.”

“Guess I just need a new phone then,” Sam sighed, “sorry if the app is giving you a processor-ache, Bee.”

“It’s not the app,” Bumblebee said, “It’s the reminders that Ratchet is sending me that are driving me crazy.”

“Ratchet?”

“Sam, go to medical and find out what Ratchet wants,” Bumblebee said, “it must be important. Maybe a test result came back or Wheeljack blew himself up again and Ratchet needs a spare set of hands.”

“Oh he has Captain America’s tanned, sexy hands to help him now,” Sam muttered, soft enough for Annabelle to not hear him but he knew Bee could.

“Who?” Bee asked.

“He has a brand new intern, who is openly gay, a semi-professional surfer just out of high school who worships the ground he and Wheeljack walk on,” Sam said, “and before you say anything I got to hear him gush about how great and sexy they are.”

Bumblebee blinked twice, “Ok then… awkward. Can you at least call Ratchet and tell him you aren’t coming?”

“I left him a message, the intern said Ratchet didn’t want to be disturbed.”

“Well he is disturbing the hell out of me!”

Sam took out his possessed phone and brought up the calling function, which was slow because of all the memory space the hundreds of reminder windows ate up and called Ratchet’s personal number, he picked up on the second ring, “This better be important!”

“Sorry, Ratchet, I know you do not want to be disturbed, and I am really sorry but Bumblebee says he keeps getting messages from you about me coming to medical…”

“You were supposed to be here five minutes ago,” Ratchet said shortly.

“No, I wasn’t,” Sam said, “my phone went crazy about this appointment I had with you and I called and spoke with your new intern and he said you didn’t have any appointments this afternoon.”

“Steven is decently intelligent, but he cannot multitask to save himself,” Ratchet said dryly, “I don’t think he can chew gum and walk at the same time much less be on the phone and look up my appointment calendar. And he told you I didn’t want to be disturbed?”

“Yeah, I left a message with him.”

“Did you give him your name?”

“Of course,” Sam said.

“Oh for the love of Primus,” Ratchet sighed, “I will deal with him later. Now will you please come down to medical? Your physical is past due, even though you are still on medical leave the military likes having their paperwork turned in on time and I need to submit your physical form.”

“Ok, I will be there in five minutes,” Sam said, “but please don’t do the knee test, my left knee is killing me today.”

“You are still recovering from surgery to repair your torn meniscus, of course it’s going to hurt,” Ratchet said, “not stop stalling at get here. Now!”

“Looks like I do need to go to medical after all,” Sam sighed as he hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket, “it’s a physical so thirty minutes tops.”

When Bumblebee didn’t respond, he turned to face his best friend, who looked like someone punched him in the stomach. “Bee, are you all right?”

“No,” Bee said quietly, “I think I am gonna take a quick drive. Call me when you get out of medical.” Bee’s holoform faded from existence and the Camaro sped off leaving Annabelle and Sam coughing in a cloud of dust. “What was that about?” Sam asked.

“No idea, but you better hurry. Don’t want you late to your own party!”

 

Sam walked into medical and saw Stevie sitting at a desk near the front, dressed in a Hard Rock Café t-shirt that was a size too small for his broad chest and Sam heard the sound of flip flops, well, flopping and he guessed it was coming from him as well. Stevie looked up and his jaw dropped, “Dude, what happened to you?”

“A lot,” Sam said neutrally, “I am Sam Witwicky, here to see Ratchet, I have an appointment so I will see myself back.”

“I am sorry, Sir, but he doesn’t have any more appointments today and he said he wasn’t to be disturbed.”

“I just got off the phone with Ratchet and he told me to get my ass down here.”

“No can do, sorry,” Stevie stood up and yep, he had the body of Captain America as well, “I cannot let you go back there.”

“Then call him!”

“He doesn’t want to be disturbed!”

“RATCHET!” Sam screamed, “CAN I COME BACK OR NOT!”

“Dude, not cool!” he said, “I am going to have to physically remove you from medical…”

“Lay a hand on him,” Ratchet’s holoform shimmered into existence between them, “and you will need medical care of your own. Remember the three names I gave you to always transfer back to me, even if I do not want to be disturbed?”

“Yeah.”

“What names are on that list?”

“Hmmm… Wheeljack,” he said and there was a long pause, “Optimus Prime and… and… I don’t remember.”

“Did you write it down?” Ratchet sighed.

“Somewhere,” he said, “why?”

“The other name is Sam Witwicky, this gentleman here. Did you check my appointment book or the list before threatening to physically remove him from my medical unit?”

“But he yelled and you didn’t want to be disturbed.”

“Steven, go home for the day,” Ratchet sighed, “I need to see my patient. I will lock up and you have the day off tomorrow.”

“Ok,” Stevie said, “but are you sure you want to see this guy?”

“ _I am about ready to put a bullet through my brain_ ,” Sam said in Cybertronian and Ratchet turned to him and said, “ _That is not funny. Not funny at all. Go back to Exam Room II and change into the gown._ ”

Ratchet turned back to Stevie, “Yes, now please leave and have a good evening. As I said I will lock up behind you.”

Sam shrugged and headed back to Exam Room II and was pleasantly surprised to find Wheeljack’s holoform sitting there, he didn’t look like himself. “Hey, ‘Jack, are you ok?”

“What took you so long,” Wheeljack stood up, “sending you five hundred reminders wasn’t a strong enough hint.”

“It wasn’t on my calendar this morning, I thought the app was just being stupid,” Sam said, “and when I called to confirm Stevie said there weren’t any appointments so I thought it was a glitch.”

Wheeljack wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled him into a carefully tight hug, “Oh Sam, what are we ever going to do with you?”

“I heard someone suggest today you trade me in for a newer model,” Sam nuzzled Wheeljack’s throat.

Wheeljack froze and pulled back, looking Sam straight in the eye, “Who said that to you? I have a mesh electric net that I am in need of trying out!”

“It doesn’t matter,” Sam said with a half smile, “I need to strip and get into the gown.”

“I know that is why I am here in case you need help,” Wheeljack said as he started to remove Sam’s baseball shirt, “and it’s an excuse to get my boy naked. You know how much I love seeing you naked.”

“Even now?” Sam asked quietly, “I am a mess.”

“Especially now,” Wheeljack said, “our boy is alive and that is all Ratchet and I care about, baby.”

The shirt tossed to the side, Wheeljack went straight to work on Sam’s jeans and had then down around his ankles with his underwear in a matter of seconds. He helped Sam sit on the exam table as he removed his trainers, socks, jeans and underwear. He folded the clothes and put them neatly on the chair, Sam tried to cover his groin with his hands, “Where is the gown?”

“Didn’t Ratchet give you one?”

“No,” he said.

“Well there isn’t one in here,” Wheeljack sighed and brought half of the exam table up so Sam could lean against it comfortably, “why don’t you just lean back against the table here while I go try to find you one. It’s only the three of us here, Ratchet said he was going to send Steven home, he is a very nice boy but has issues with being given multiple directions at one time.”

“Wheeljack?”

“Hm?” he asked as he went over to the door.

“Even after everything, losing the eye and the way I look now, do you still want me?” Sam asked quietly.

Wheeljack looked taken-a-back a moment and then turned on his heels, went back over to Sam and kissed him: hard. He grabbed Sam’s hand and brought it to the thick erection in his dark brown pants as he released the kiss, “Oh my boy, of course I do. You are so beautiful, you are still my sensitive, wonderful, sexy Sam and when you are cleared I will remind you of that with every pulse from my interface cable deep in your tight ass.”

Sam kissed Wheeljack open mouthed and hungry for his lover’s touch, Wheeljack trembled at Sam’s need and love of him but forced himself to take a step back, “Ratchet’s coming and you aren’t cleared for interfacing yet and he will have my aft if he sees this. I will be back with the gown in a moment.”

He kissed Sam again softly before he stepped outside in search of a gown. It was only a few moments after Wheeljack left that Ratchet entered, “Where is your gown?”

“Wheeljack went to look for it, he thought you were supposed to have given me one,” Sam tried to hide his half hard cock from his other lover but Ratchet removed Sam’s hand from blocking his view.

“And what were you two up to in here?” Ratchet sighed, “that mech cannot listen to directions.”

“No, it was my fault. I asked him if you guys, you know, still wanted me now that I look like this.”

“Samuel James Witwicky, whatever gave you the idea that we didn’t want you anymore?” Ratchet appeared stunned, “you know we cannot engage in sexual activity until your wounds are completely healed.”

“Stevie is pretty handsome and someone mentioned to me that it might be time for you guys to trade me in for a younger model.”

“Oh yes, I heard about that,” Ratchet said coldly, “in fact by now probably all of the Autobots have heard that conversation. I don’t think I have heard either Optimus or Nova so angry.”

“Ratchet…”

“It’s difficult for Wheeljack and me to keep our hands off you, Sam, once we touch you,” Ratchet explained, “so we haven’t been as affectionate as we probably should have while you are healing. Never doubt that we do want you, you are and will always be our beautiful boy.”

“Thank you, Ratchet,” Sam smiled.

“Well looks like we are going to have to start without the gown,” Ratchet rolled his eyes, “Primus only knows what Wheeljack was distracted by this time.”

Sam nodded as Ratchet started to take his blood pressure and scanned him. He could see the paperwork being filled out on the datapad remotely as Ratchet went through the battery of tests in record time. “Ok, tested your good knee, I will put recovering from injury for your bad knee,” Ratchet said, “ok, we only have two tests left.”

“Ok,” Sam nodded as Wheeljack came back in without knocking, but that was normal for the absentminded genius and he came back without a gown, but at this point it would have useless since they were almost done. “How is our boy?” Wheeljack asked.

“All things considered he is very good,” Ratchet said, “I will need to do a follow up physical in six months, but I do not foresee any issues. I want to watch that blood pressure though.”

“I blame that on your intern,” Sam muttered.

“What?” Wheeljack asked.

“It’s the direction thing again,” Ratchet said, “I have had a word.”

“Do you need to do any bloodwork?” Sam asked.

“No, the bloodwork I did while you were in medical is still new enough to count for the physical,” Ratchet said, “now just relax. Can you help me, ‘Jack? I need to transfer the bloodwork results and the datapad is not working properly.”

“Why don’t you just get a new one?” Sam asked.

“Ask ‘Jack,” Ratchet snapped.

“Hmmm… I needed some screws so I took some from the datapad rack,” Wheeljack grinned, “which was fine.”

“Until we had all the datapads on the rack charging and that caused the rack to rip from the wall and break all of them. I had to grab this outdated model we kept for parts,” Ratchet said, “and I will not have the parts to make new datapads until next month! How anyone thinks my crazy bondmate is a genius is beyond me!”

“Rub it in,” Wheeljack said, barely containing a wicked grin, “so what do you need me to do?”

“We have two quick cancer screenings and then we are done,” Ratchet shook the datapad, “let’s do the easier one first. Let me show you and then you can finish.”

Ratchet set the datapad back down and walked over to Sam, “Is your knee bothering you sitting like that, Sam?”

“A little,” Sam admitted.

“We need to get the pressure off his recovering knee first,” Ratchet said, “help me put the exam table back down, ‘Jack.”

Wheeljack slowly lowered the table as Ratchet held Sam’s arms to hold him steady. When the table was secure they both helped him to lay back, “Better?”

“Yeah, thank you,” Sam smiled.

“Now just close your eyes and relax, think about something pleasant and it will be over soon.”

“How about that vacation to Moonlit Shallows where my clothes magically disappeared?” Sam closed his eyes.

“I like the way you think,” Wheeljack kissed Sam’s cheek.

“’Jack, focus please or Sam will be late to his own party!”

A warm hard covered Sam’s balls, causing his hips to jerk slightly, “Shhhh, it’s ok, Sam just a testicular cancer test,” Ratchet said, “be over shortly, just relax.”

“It will be over shortly if you keep that up,” Sam moaned.

Sam felt Wheeljack kiss him softly. “’Jack, stop it this is serious!” Ratchet sighed, but somehow Sam couldn’t take the reprimand serious but Wheeljack pulled back, “ok now just carefully feel his sac to make sure that there aren’t any tumors or growths in there besides the balls themselves.”

“So I get to molest Sam’s balls? I like this test.”

Ratchet groaned but suddenly the touch didn’t seem as clinical as he rolled them gently in his hand and then let them go with a sweet caress. Sam moaned at the loss of contact and felt his cock swell at the attention. Wheeljack thoroughly examined him with teasingly soft touches which cause his cock to throb with need. Sam’s balls where always very sensitive and he loved to have them touch and caressed. He also had a weakness for having them sucked. “Nope, our boy is good,” Wheeljack said.

“Where you through?” Ratchet asked, “This isn’t a game.”

“I was,” Wheeljack said, “I never take a chance on anything that effects our boy’s health.”

“As weird as this sounds, can’t you guys just scan me for problems?” Sam panted, “You know how sensitive I am.”

“Yes, I know, dear,” Ratchet caressed his face, “relax. It’s almost over.”

Ratchet’s hand slowly moved from Sam’s face, down his neck and chest, touching the healing tissue gently, “So close… we came so close to losing you. You flat lined twice on me, Samuel.”

“I am sorry, Ratchet, I would never leave you on purpose.”

He heard Ratchet clear his throat, “Which is why I am going to be through with these tests, I saved you from a shrapnel bomb and I will not lose you to something like cancer!”

“You are not expendable, Sam,” Wheeljack whispered, “Not to us, you are our boy.”

Before Sam could respond, he felt a sweet, hot mouth close around his right ball and suck him so gently Sam wanted to cry. “Shhh,” Wheeljack kissed him softly, “you know that Ratchet likes to be through. Relax and let him.”

“’Jack, what?” Sam opened his eye but found it covered by the holoforms hand.

Ratchet slowly switch balls and started to suck on his left and Sam felt the precum leak from his tip. “Relax, he is almost done and then we move on to the final test and then you can go to your party.”

“I want to stay home and curl up in our bed,” Sam moaned.

“I know, you over did it today by going to your office,” Wheeljack sighed, “but Nova did a lot of work for this party and you need to go. Everyone wants to see you up and out of medical, especially Bumblebee.”

It felt weird having a normal conversation like this when Ratchet’s mouth on him, but also kind of comforting as well. “Bee is angry with me,” Sam sighed, “oh Primus, that is… mmmm… sorry, Bee came to pick me and Annabelle up to take me to the Farm for my typical shower, shave and snack before I have to be social… and he got really pissed and took off.”

“I cannot imagine why,” Ratchet said sarcastically after he released Sam’s sac with a wet pop, “but Wheeljack you are correct, our boy doesn’t have any growths.”

“Oh,” Sam groaned, “Ratchet…”

“Now the question of this last test without putting strain on your bad knee or your still healing torso.”

“I have an idea,” Wheeljack said he made noise, his eyes still covered by the holoform hand and suddenly his ass was on the edge of the exam table, his good leg was in one of the stirrups and his bad leg was on something solid, but a pillow was under his bad knee, “Will take work, Ratch, dear?”

“Yes, but we need his good legs spread more,” Ratchet said as the stirrup was adjusted and suddenly Sam realized he was spread eagle with his ass on display to both mechs. He swallowed hard, “Is this… one of those… prostate exams?”

“Yes, of course,” Ratchet said, “you are turning forty and are required to have one now every year.”

“Shame it’s not every day to see that view,” Wheeljack teased as he ran his hand along the thigh of Sam’s good leg.

“You can see that view anytime you want,” Sam teased back.

“Don’t encourage him, Samuel,” Ratchet scolded but the heat wasn’t in his words… or at least a disapproving sort of heat. He took out a bottle of lubricant and liberally coated his index finger before bringing it to his hole. “Now just breathe, Sam,” Ratchet said.

“Be gentle, Ratchet,” Sam said softly, “it’s been a while and I am tight.”

There was a rumble in Ratchet’s chest as he oh so slowly slide his finger inside Sam’s wonderfully tight ass. “You are tight,” Ratchet said as he finally came to Sam’s prostate, “ok Sam, and cough for me.”

Sam coughed and winced lightly from the pain in his chest, “Ok you can stop,” Ratchet said as he started to massage the sensitive tissue, “everything appears to be in order.”

“I think we should double check,” Wheeljack said.

“Please,” Sam begged.

“There is a second test,” Ratchet teased.

“Let me do it!” Wheeljack said, “You got to suck his balls, I should be able to do this!”

“I didn’t want him to overload,” Ratchet said, “at least not yet.”

“Both of you do it,” Sam said as he stretched his legs as much as he could, “I am tight but I can take both your fingers.”

“We are going to do a procedure commonly called milking the prostate,” Ratchet explained, “just relax and enjoy it, Sam.”

“Yes, Ratchet, thank you,” Sam said, “but when can I have your cocks? How much longer do I have to wait?”

“At least three more weeks,” Ratchet sighed, “we have been over this.”

“But our boy needs us,” Wheeljack whispered, “he needs your valve, Ratchet. You haven’t even let him see it in so long.”

Ratchet didn’t respond, but instead massaged his prostate with barely there teasing touches and then he removed his finger, Sam cried out at the loss but he didn’t have to wait long for one of Wheeljack’s thick fingers to take Ratchet’s place, massaging him with the careful focus and attention that he gave to every project. Sam cried out and went to grab his cock but two hands grabbed his and pulled them away, “Be a good boy Sam,” Ratchet said, “you want to be a good boy for us, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Sam cried out.

“Then close your eyes and keep your hands at your sides,” Ratchet said, releasing Sam’s hands and Sam did as he was told, “that’s my baby boy.”

“You both take such good care of me,” Sam moaned.

“Very soon, my boy,” Wheeljack promised, “very soon this will be my cable. You just need to rest and get better so Ratchet can lift your restrictions.”

Sam panted as wave after wave of pleasure rocked through him, it took all his willpower to keep his hands at his sides and forced himself to think of something else. He bit his lip and thought of Ratchet’s valve. All mechs have an interface cable and an access valve, mech version of foreplay is to thrust the cable in and out of the valve before finally inserting the able into the access port at the end of the valve. It had been an accident, Sam had just been assigned to stay with Wheeljack and Ratchet when Nova Burst came to Earth. He had heard something from the back of Medical and went to investigate. What he found was Wheeljack and Ratchet interfacing, what he heard was Ratchet overloading and Sam tried to sneak out, embarrassed at walking in on them but before he could leave the door slammed shut and locked him in the room with the two mechs. Ratchet was horrified, but Wheeljack was overjoyed to have Sam join them. After overloading himself, he picked Sam up and explained how they interfaced. Ratchet closed his interface compartment and wanted nothing to do with the conversation. “Sam?” Ratchet whispered in his hear, “what are you thinking about?”

“Secret,” Sam sighed.

“’Jack, our boy is keeping secrets from us!”

“Bad boy!” Wheeljack said as he removed his finger, “you know that bad boys don’t get treats, Sam! Tell Ratchet what he wants to know.”

Sam cried out at the loss of Wheeljack’s finger, his ass spasming, “No, please, don’t stop, ‘Jack! Please.”

“Be a good boy and I will continue,” Wheeljack said, “I might even give you a small reward.”

“Now what are you thinking about?” Ratchet asked.

“The first time I saw your valve,” Sam whispered.

Wheeljack laughed and he slowly thrust his finger back inside, “Why would you keep that a secret? We know you love Ratchet’s valve. How many times he did cause you to overload that day, Ratchet?”

“I don’t remember,” Ratchet said with a overly dignified sniff but leaned back down and whispered in Sam’s ear, “You begged me so prettily to see it that day, I remember that.”

“It is so beautiful,” Sam moaned.

Ratchet kissed Sam softly on the lips before he whispered, “It’s wet for you now, my boy, my good boy, seeing you like this…”

“I love you. I love you both so much,” Sam cried out.

“Then overload for us, baby,” Wheeljack said, “show us how much you love us.” 

A few gentle tugs on his cock and Sam overloaded violently all over probably Ratchet’s hand and his stomach. His entire body felt on fire as he cried his lovers names in Cybertronian. His entire body trembled as he felt Wheeljack’s finger pull out of him and he whined at the loss. “No, please,” he said breathlessly, “don’t leave me, ‘Jack.”

“Shhhh,” Ratchet kissed him softly, “it’s ok. We have to get you ready for your party. It starts in three hours and you need to rest.”

“I can get ready for a party in less than three hours,” Sam snorted, “I am not that old or that vein.”

“You need to rest,” Ratchet said, “you need a shower, definitely a shave and a nap.”

“I want to stay here with you,” Sam said, “why do I need a party anyway?”

“Because Nova set it up,” Wheeljack said, “and the others would like to see you, especially after hearing the recording Nova took early. It is time to spoil you a bit and remind you how important you actually are.”

“Important? No, I am a stupid, ugly fuck who just got very, very lucky,” Sam sighed, “and I am grateful you guys picked the short straw for the rest of my life.”

“Short straw?” Wheeljack asked, “I don’t understand.”

“And you are neither stupid nor ugly and I will not tolerate you speaking of yourself like that in my presence,” Ratchet said coldly, “do you understand?”

“Sam,” Wheeljack asked, “why do you think you were assigned to our berth?”

“Because I am insanely lucky,” he opened his eyes finally and smiled.

“Besides that,” Wheeljack said looking totally serious, “do you believe what those women said were correct? Prime just assigned you to us to keep you out of his way, that we had no say in the matter.”

“You both had always been kind to me,” Sam said, “even before I came to your berth, although I knew Ratchet wasn’t that pleased when I came. No one ever explained to me why I was assigned to you both so I assumed you both took me in even thought you were bonded to each other and obviously very much in love, because no unbonded mech wanted me.”

“Sam…” Ratchet and Wheeljack both looked horrified.

“I have tried to be good and not be in your way, falling in love with you both was so easy,” Sam said, “I did it without effort.”

“Remind me to kill Prime,” Wheeljack said far too evenly, “slowly.”

“You thought I wasn’t pleased when you came to our berth?” Ratchet blinked twice.

“Of course not,” Sam said, “and I didn’t blame you.”

“But Sam, I was very pleased,” Ratchet said, “Wheeljack and I had to fight hard to get you assigned to us.”

“Ratchet, let me talk to Sam for a bit,” Wheeljack said, “you go back into you office and I will send him to talk to you when we are finished. I think this might be better one on one this singular time.”

“But the party? You know what Prime said…”

“Prime can sit on a boom stick and spin!” Wheeljack said, “we will get him to his party on time.”

Ratchet did not look convinced but his holoform shimmered out of existence, Sam moved to sit up but Wheeljack stopped him, “I am sorry, Sam, so sorry, I thought Prime had told you everything, like he said, but obviously he didn’t.”

“What’s going on?” Sam asked.

Wheeljack cleaned Sam’s cock with his tongue, making sure to clean the slit very well, before licking the cum from Sam’s body slowly, the licks turning into open mouthed kisses. He is able to talk, even when his holoform’s mouth is busy, “There isn’t a day I am not painfully aware you almost weren’t assigned to us, my darling boy. I am grateful to Primus everyday that Bumblebee finally gave in and let you join us. When I came to Earth I knew you had earned the affections of my bondmate and no, I wasn’t angry, baby. I had not seen Ratchet for three thousand years and I knew something like this could happen. You were so sweet and attentive to him, I knew you cared for Ratchet a great deal, even though you were being pursued by the Prime, although I don’t think you were really aware of it at the time. You greeted me with open arms and helped me adjust to life on this organic planet and always made sure that Ratchet and I had our privacy. You brought me gifts of devices to tinker with and those nights you couldn’t sleep you would sneak into my lab and watch me work without a sound, I knew that you trusted me that I somehow brought you comfort. When you finally would fall asleep Ratchet would carefully pick you up and put you back into your bed, except the one night he was injured and resting in our berth and I brought you to rest with us. I thought Ratchet was going to kill me, until I put you on his chestplate, and you snuggled against him. He melted there and then, and so did I. I knew, even without the sparkbond, we were both in love with you, Sam.”

“That happened?” Sam looked surprised, “I thought that was a dream.”

“Yes, baby, it happened. A few months later when we learned that Nova Blast existed and was coming to Earth, Prime would have to stop the bonding process with you. He did not want to leave you without affection during such a sensitive time to break the bond so he called an open meeting with all the Autobots to discuss your future and every single mech in the room, even old Ironhide, expressed a desire to have you come to their berth.”

“Ironhide? But he was bonding with Will at the time!”

“Their bond was completed and he was very concerned for your welfare,” Wheeljack started to tongue fuck Sam’s naval a few moments before kissing lower, “and I am sure that Will was as well. You both had been very close since Egypt and Ironhide would have gladly protected you both. Prime removed him very quickly from the list of potential assignments, but I think that is because he was afraid you would form a physical and emotional attachment to Will and would lose interest in mechs. He wanted to keep you away from the humans. There were only three major berths he took seriously: Jazz and Prowl, Ratchet and I and that damn Bumblebee.”

“Bee? He wanted me in his berth? But wasn’t he with the Twins?”

“Yes, and he had their support. They also expressed a great interest in you joining their berth if not joining Bumblebee’s and as unbonded mechs they had first right to request the assignment, but the Twins are not very mature, which cost them their chance to request you and Bumblebee could not have you in his berth and still be your guardian, it would have caused an emotional conflict of interest and it is not allowed. Jazz and Prowl stepped aside when they saw how fiercely Ratchet and I fought Bumblebee for you and it took us seven hours to finally convince Bumblebee that it was more important that he is your guardian than your lover. I knew the moment he withdrew his request he instantly regretted it and has regretted it ever since. I know the mech loves you so much, Sam, but he cannot let you know because he is your guardian. I would feel bad except for one thing, Ratchet and I love you more, we love you with our whole sparks and we would have done anything to love and care for you.”

“Wheeljack? Are you serious?” Sam’s eyes were wide, he couldn’t believe that Bumblebee loved him or how hard Wheeljack and Ratchet fought for him against all of the other Autobots.

“Yes, baby, I am serious,” Wheeljack pulled back, his voice now coming from his holoform’s mouth, “and I thought you knew this and this explains a lot of your nervous and sometimes fearful behavior. I love you, baby, I love you very much and I will never let anyone take you away from me and Ratchet.”

“Daddy?” Sam whispered his special nickname for Wheeljack, Ratchet got a little weird when he used it in front of him, but Wheeljack just trembled with pleasure.

“Yes, baby?”

“Is Ratchet scanning or watching us?”

“No, Sammy, no, we have our privacy this one time.”

“Fill me with your big cock, Daddy, overload deep inside me. Please. I need it, I need you now.”

“I cannot interface with you, baby, you are hurt but let Daddy do this for you,” Wheeljack’s clothes disappeared and his holoform’s cock was rock hard and leaking precum. He was only a few touches away from overloading, but he slicked up his cock jerked it twice before quickly thrusting it inside of Sam and coming deep inside of his ass, marking him with warm sticky energy. He kept his cock inside of Sam until it softened as slipped out by itself. “Better, baby?”

“Feels good,” Sam sighed, “you always know exactly what I need.”

“That’s what Daddies do for their special boys,” Wheeljack smiled sweetly, “and I have a secret for you. Ratchet really likes it when you call him Daddy to, he just pretends to be scandalized, like he pretended he didn’t want to interface your brains out the first time you came to our berth. He tries to keep up this professional, aloof demeanor but don’t let him fool you. He is as much a dirty old mech as I am, especially when it comes to our boy. Go to his office, baby, and go talk to him. Lavish him with affection, call him Daddy and let him show you how much he loves you.”

 

Sam got dressed and headed to Ratchet’s office. He was nervous and his head was spinning with the knowledge that Ratchet and Wheeljack fought for him and that the other Autobots had wanted him to be with them: that Bumblebee loved him. He didn’t know what to do with all of this information but he knew that Wheeljack would never lie to him not about something like this but he wanted to hear it from Ratchet. He knocked on the door and opened the human sized door before entering and was surprised to see Ratchet sitting on the floor beside his desk, his helm in his hands, “Ratchet?” Sam asked quietly.

“Come in,” Ratchet said as he turned his face toward Sam, “you need to get going.”

“Thank you for fighting for me,” Sam said, “and never giving up on me. I love you, Ratchet.”

“Oh, Sam, you have no idea why this party is so important, do you?”

“No, and I don’t want to go but no one is listening to me!” Sam walked over to Ratchet and put his hand on his leg.

“It’s to celebrate the fact you survived,” Ratchet said.

“Thanks to you!”

“Yes, but you were so quick to throw your life away for Nova, as if you meant nothing at all.”

“Ratchet, I have seen you do the same thing,” Sam said, “you have almost died protecting Prime, Ironhide and Prowl to just name a few.”

“You said you were expendable, Nova’s recording device remained while she did a com-link to Optimus. We heard what you said, all of us. Bumblebee is beyond devastated.”

“Bee is my best friend,” Sam said, “and my guardian. You are my lover and protector, Ratchet, you are my home.”

“So I am guessing Wheeljack told you everything,” Ratchet said, “about what happened in that meeting and how we barely beat out Bumblebee. He still hasn’t forgiven either of us for taking you to our berth.”

“I am glad you did,” Sam pet Ratchet’s leg, even though he knew the mech probably couldn’t feel it, “I wasn’t looking for wild, crazy sex and a good time with booze and pranks, Ratchet, I wanted a home, I wanted someone to care, protect and love me but also allow me to care, protect and love them back. I wanted you and Wheeljack, Ratchet. I just was so scared and confused that I didn’t realize that you could possibly want me back. I promised myself I would be your good boy and do everything in my power to make you and ‘Jack happy. I always wanted to be your good boy.”

“I know, Sam.”

“Then why does it bother you so much when I call you ‘daddy’?”

“Sam,” Ratchet sighed.

“Does it bother you when you call me your boy or something like that?”

“It just reminds me how young you are and how old I am,” he explained, “and I feel guilty stealing you away from a younger mech.”

“I hate to break this to you, Ratchet, but you are all older than me! And now that I am thinking about it I am pissed as fucking hell I wasn’t allowed to be in that meeting and select who I was assigned to. That everyone went behind my back to decide my fate instead of just asking me what I wanted.”

“Who would you have selected? No, I know you would have gone to Bumblebee.”

“No, I would have selected either Will and Ironhide or you and Wheeljack. I told you that Bee is my best friend and I do care about him, but I don’t think about him like a lover. I like my mech mature, I wanted a daddy-mech to take care of me and give me stability.”

“I am a freak,” Ratchet growled, “and I know it. I love it when you call me daddy and I want to be your daddy-mech, I know Wheeljack loves it as well. We want to take care of our boy forever.”

“You aren’t a freak! There are many daddies and their boys and girls out there, it’s not incest it’s a care!kink, Ratchet. Do you think I am a freak…?”

“No, never!” Ratchet stopped Sam and scooped him up and held his boy against his sparkplate, “no, Sam this isn’t about you. It’s embarrassing and painful to discuss but you deserve to know. It’s about my valve.”

“I love your valve,” Sam looked confused.

“I know, baby, but you and ‘Jack are the only ones. There was a mistake when this frame was built, although no one is sure where the issue exactly is so I have never been able to fix it. That is actually how Wheeljack and I met, I went to get a consult from him.”

“What’s the supposed problem?” Sam asked.

Ratchet sighed, “It’s too sensitive and leaks far too much lubricant when I am aroused. As you know I can overload just by having my valve played with and that is not normal.”

“Did someone say something to you, Ratchet?”

“I was teased by many of my early interface partners, some were even turned off by it,” Ratchet shrugged, “I was treated like a freak and my parents took me to every medic they could think of to solve the problem, but no one could ever figure it out. They think it might be my programming, but all the tests that have been run haven’t shown anything out of the ordinary.”

“You aren’t a freak, Ratchet, and I am sorry those assholes hurt you. Maybe Primus thought ahead when he designed your programming?”

“What do you mean?”

“You were designed to allow a simple human lover to pleasure you?” Sam stood and kissed Ratchet.

“There is nothing simple about you, my boy, nothing at all,” Ratchet carefully kissed him back.

“So this at least explains why you did not want me to see your valve or join you in your berth,” Sam hugged Ratchet’s face against his body.

“I did want you in our berth, I had many fantasies of you rubbing your naked body against my frame begging me to interface with you.”

“If I thought that would work I would do it now,” Sam teased.

“You have a party you need to get to,” Ratchet sighed, “and I have a feeling you may be sexually propositioned tonight. I have received a few discreet inquires from a few mechs to know if it is ok if they ask you.”

“Ratchet, please, can’t we just go back to our berth? Please. I am begging you.”

“I know, but you need to go,” Ratchet said, “and I told the mechs that the decision was yours.”

“Ratchet, why would I want to interface with any man or mech that isn’t my daddy? Tell them from me to leave me alone. I don’t want anyone but you and Wheeljack.”

“But you almost bonded with Optimus, Sam,” Ratchet said, “you almost had another daddy.”

“I won’t lie,” Sam sighed, “I did love Optimus and part of me still does, but that relationship is over and he made the right choice. I can never hold the decision against Optimus or Nova and I tried to support them both the best I can as their friend. I was always attracted to you as well, but when I learned you had a bondmate I immediately backed off. When Wheeljack arrived I was a bit jealous but then I saw how good you were together…”

“I thought the decision would kill Optimus,” Ratchet sighed, “he loved you so much and it was obvious to anyone that you were destined to be bondmates. When he let you go he was beyond devastated, Sam, I hope you know that.”

“I do and I was equally devastated,” Sam said, “but we were both fortunate. He ended up raising an amazing daughter and I ended up with the loves of my life. It may have just turned out for the best anyway, I don’t think Optimus would have been very interested in the daddy!kink either since he has to take care of everyone else, our sex life was satisfying but very kink-free.”

“Are you suggesting that I am kinky?” Ratchet tried to sound stern but there was a hint of humor in his voice.

“You are my kink,” Sam kissed Ratchet’s lips, “I love you so much, Ratchet. I love to please you, to make your overload.”

“Sam, you have to go to the party,” Ratchet sighed and Sam took a step back, but his glossa slipped from between his lips and went under Sam’s shirt to gently lick his chest. 

“Please let me stay here with you,” Sam begged, “I just want to be alone with my daddies tonight. We don’t have to interface, but just hold me, Ratchet. Tell me I am your good boy.”

Ratchet moaned as he gave Sam one final lick before pulling away from Sam, putting him back against his sparkplate. Sam looked up and could see by the muted color of his optics that he was in a com-link with someone. He sighed and snuggled gently against the armor plating for a few moments until he heard gears grinding around Ratchet’s mouth. He looked up and Ratchet looked absolutely furious and practically snarled when he left the com-link. “What’s wrong?” Sam asked.

“Optimus insists that you have to come to the party,” Ratchet said, “they have prepared a room on the farm for you to stay the next few days for you to relax and get away from the base for a bit.”

“Probably just to get me away from the drama,” Sam sighed, “but you can come and stay with me.”

“He wants time alone with my boy,” Ratchet was practically seething, “Wheeljack will be beside himself when I tell him.”

“He knows I am yours,” Sam tried to comfort him, “it will be ok.”

Ratchet looked at Sam, really looked at him, like he was going back and forth trying to make a decision. “Dammit!” Ratchet said, “I know this is wrong, you need your rest and in no condition to interface.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Your welfare is my first priority.”

“Ratchet, calm down.”

“I am such a freak…”

Ok, Ratchet was not listening to him so Sam decided to follow Wheeljack’s advice: “Daddy, was I bad?”

That snapped Ratchet right out of his self-hatred, decision-making rant. “What?”

“Have I done something bad? Am I a bad boy?”

“Oh, no! No, my baby, you aren’t bad. You are my good boy.”

“Then why is my Daddy so upset?”

“Because I want to go against my own medical advice and give you your birthday present anyway and that makes me a bad daddy.”

“But I want my present so that makes me a bad boy,” Sam argued lightly.

“Sam, do not tempt me right now,” Ratchet said, “your welfare has to come first before anything else. Even us.”

“My knee is sore, and the wounds are almost healed. I promise to be good and behave myself the rest of the party… and I don’t tell anyone. Not even Wheeljack. Can I have my present?”

“Sam, I am serious!”

“So am I! You always let me see your valve on my birthday, when we get our private time, and I want to see it. Please, Daddy, let me touch it. I miss the sweet smell of your valve fluid.”

There was a rumble deep inside of Ratchet’s chest. “Sam, your daddies have been talking and I have decided to give you a little more this year.”

Sam’s eye widened, now Ratchet was strictly a bottom mech which from what Sam learned is also not exactly normal among mechs. He had brought up the subject a few times over the years that he would like Ratchet to fuck him in either mech or holoform, but he had always refused. Sam knew the idea completely turned him off and would pleasure him while Wheeljack fucked Sam for them both or would let Sam play with his valve while he was being fucked. He preferred the second but that only happened rarely. Ratchet was very self conscious about his valve, but now Sam understood why. “Daddy?”

“I would like you to fuck my valve this year, Sam, I want to finally have sex with you.”

“Daddy?” Sam asked quietly, in total awe of the magnitude of the gift, “really?”

“Yes, Sam, really,” Ratchet brought Sam up so he could gently kiss his boys head.

“I would be so gentle with you, Daddy,” Sam promised, “I would make love to you.”

“I know you would but your Daddy has a kink of his own and likes it a bit rough.”

Sam moaned and trembled at the idea of pounding Ratchet’s beautiful valve, his cock starting to get hard again, “Please Daddy, please let me have my present. I will go to the party, I will behave myself and be gracious, I will do whatever you want if you will give me my present now.”

“I can’t, I told your other daddy he couldn’t have you and now it would be rude for me to take you.”

“Can I at least see it?” Sam asked, “There is nothing wrong with my right arm.”

“Sam…”

“Then consider it a thank you for saving my life,” Sam said, “I just want to be with my Daddy. I want you to know how much I love your valve and I don’t think you are a freak. I want you to know how much I love, adore and appreciate you. Wheeljack overloaded for me, we didn’t fuck but he shoved enough of his cock in my ass just so he could fill me with his overload. It felt really good, I miss his energy-cum.”

Ratchet slowly opened his interface compartment just enough to reveal his soaking wet valve, the sweet smell of the valve fluid perfumed the air and Sam reveled in it. He knew how turned on Ratchet was so he wasted no time getting to work. He touched and caressed the panel holding the valve in place until Ratchet was just starting to tremble before teasing the valve opening with both hands, making patterns in the freshly leaking fluid. The valve reminded Sam a lot of his own ass, the valve was closed by tight metal passage that clung to whatever slipped inside of it, even the opening looked like a pucker and it was beyond sexy. He easily slipped his right hand inside and teased the very sensitive areas of his opening, just inside the puckered soft metal and Sam was rewarded by another gush of valve fluid. “More, baby,” Ratchet coo’d softly, “Daddy needs more.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Sam said as he pushed his arm further inside to find those hidden sensors he knew that would make his Daddy scream in pleasure. Ratchet was always in charge when it came to Sam playing with his valve, Sam was submissive when it came to Ratchet but he was totally submissive when it came to valve play. He would do whatever Ratchet commanded without a second thought. “That’s my good boy,” Ratchet sighed, “you know how to make your daddy feel so good.”

“I love my Daddy’s valve,” Sam sighed as he teased a sensor he knew was like the prostate and the valve tightened around Sam, but never enough to actually hurt him.

“So good… so good with my valve, baby, you must really want your daddy to overload.”

“All your good sensors are back here, Daddy,” Sam sighed, “will you get any pleasure from my cock if we do make love?”

“Always thinking of your Daddy’s pleasure,” Ratchet moaned as Sam pressed on the sensor just a bit harder.

“Always.”

Ratchet took a few intakes through his vents as Sam gently increased the pressure before moving to another sensitive sensor. “Baby?”

“Yes, Daddy, what do you need?”

“You cannot tell anyone, not even ‘Jack.”

“I can keep a secret,” Sam said, but this is the first time that Ratchet ever asked him to keep something from ‘Jack, but he had kept quite a few secrets from Ratchet. Sometimes Wheeljack liked to have sex with Sam without Ratchet, even when he was available on base and sometimes right in the next room. One of the big rules was that they would never engage in any interfacing or sexual activity with Sam unless both were present, but both had broken that within eighteen months. They both knew about it but never talked about it and that was fine with Sam. He would never do anything to endanger their relationship, he always put their bond before himself. 

“Listen to me carefully,” he said quietly, “I want you to remove your hand.”

Sam gave the sensor on last caress before he removed his fluid soaked hand. Both Ratchet and Sam moaned at the loss of intimate contact before Sam felt a pair of warm arms around him, undoing the fastening of his pants and slipping them down to his feet, “Now, baby, slick your cock up with your wet hand,” the holoform ordered from behind him and Sam immediately obeyed, making his hard cock dripping with the fluid. He felt kisses on the back of his neck, and a gentle hand slip down and play with his balls, “Good boy, now this is very important. I only want to do this twice. Just twice then put your hand back inside of my valve. Do you understand?”

“Daddy, I… I might be bad,” Sam admitted and was smacked hard on the ass. Ratchet was always the disciplinarian. “Another?” Sam asked quietly and received another sharp smack on the ass. “You enjoy your punishments too much,” Ratchet growled as he spanked him again, “you are lucky you have this party to go to or else I would spank you until you couldn’t bear to sit down.”

“I am sorry I am such a bad boy,” Sam did feel guilty for wanting to disobey Ratchet. 

Ratchet released his balls and with both hands massaged the slightly red ass cheeks, “Now be my good boy and thrust your cock inside my valve. Twice. Only twice. We will see what it feels like together.”

“But what if you don’t feel anything?” Sam asked very quietly, afraid Ratchet wouldn’t get any pleasure from the act.

“Lets try it and find out,” Ratchet said as Sam grabbed hold of his cock and pressed the head against the opening. Ratchet’s holoform supported his hips, which took the pressure off Sam’s bad knee, he also was looking over Sam’s shoulder and watched Sam oh so slowly push his cock inside. The hot, wet, tight valve felt like heaven around his cock, he had always been a bottom for his daddies and hadn’t been inside a snug passage like this since he dated Mikaylea all those years ago and that was only once. Sam cried out and Ratchet held him tighter. “That’s it, baby, push it all the way inside,” Ratchet whispered to him.

Sam paused only a moment to adjust his angle to hit a group of sensors near the opening he knew that Ratchet liked and ground the head of his cock into them, causing Ratchet to cry out and Sam felt Ratchet’s holoform fade for a moment. “Oh, I feel it, baby,” Ratchet whispered in his ear, “I feel your thick cock in my valve and it feels so good.”

Sam finally was balls deep inside of Ratchet before he slowly pulled almost all the way out and slammed it back inside with all his strength before pulling out and putting his hand back inside of Ratchet, but by the time he reached back in and went back to teasing those group of sensors Ratchet was already overloading. Sam had never seen an overload like this one, his fluid was shooting from his valve like cum from a cock and Sam was covered in it, not that he was complaining. The holoform disappeared as soon as Sam pulled his cock out of him. It took Ratchet a moment to reboot, but Ratchet did not say anything to him when he came back online. Ratchet normally didn’t. Instead he took Sam out of the interface compartment and sealed it again then went over to the exam table he had near his desk, where Sam had been kept during the last few days of his recovery so Ratchet could work and keep an eye on him. The holoform returned and quickly removed Sam’s fluid soaked clothes and shoes. He quickly but carefully washed the fluid from his body and hair, but Sam noticed that he hadn’t touched his still hard cock yet, which was still dripping with the fluid. Ratchet gave him a small kiss. “Daddy, did I do a good job?” Sam asked, “Did you really like it?”

Ratchet didn’t respond, which again didn’t surprise Sam but he wished for some sign that Ratchet did enjoy it. He was always so quiet after any sexual encounter they had one on one and it made Sam feel very self conscious. Ratchet finally said, “I have clean clothes for you to wear to get you to the Farm.”

“Thank you, Ratchet,” Sam sighed and looked away, he didn’t want Ratchet to see how much this was hurting him.

“I want you to take a hot shower, some non-narcotic pain killers and eat a small meal. Definitely drink a glass of water, you look dehydrated.”

“I will,” Sam agreed.

“Good,” Ratchet said as he climbed up on the exam table and carefully covered Sam’s body with his holoform’s suddenly naked form. He kept the pressure of his body off of Sam as he kissed him again. “Ratchet?” Sam asked, slightly confused.

“Primus help me,” Ratchet said in between kisses, “now that I have had your cock in my valve all I will want to do is interface with my boy.”

Sam sobbed his relief, “You liked it?”

“I cannot get enough of it,” Ratchet said as he carefully sat up and guided Sam’s still hard cock to his holoforms ass and sank down on it. Sam cried out again but Ratchet said, “Shhhh… we don’t want ‘Jack to know. Just lay down and let your daddy take care of you. As soon as I clear you for proper interfacing your cock will be back in my valve where it belongs and I want you to fill it up with your ejaculate! I want you to empty every ounce of fluid from your balls deep in my valve.”

 

After overloading hard deep inside of Ratchet’s holoform, Ratchet helped him dress and escorted him to the front of medical. Wheeljack was there was a satisfied grin on his face and Sam knew that Wheeljack knew exactly what had happened in the office. All he did was kiss Ratchet deeply and then kiss Sam just as hard. He whispered in his ear, “That’s just a taste of what we have planned for our boy when you get better. Now behave.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Sam promised as he headed out of medical and heard the tall tell signs that his two daddies were preparing to have an interface session themselves. He texted Bumblebee to let him know he was ready to be picked up, went back out and found Annabelle looking at her watch, annoyed but then looked at Sam surprised. “What happened to…?”

“My clothes? One word: Wheeljack.”

“Ah,” Annabelle said, “well we have two hours to get you ready.”

“I shouldn’t take that long,” he said as he saw Bumblebee in the distance.

 

The ride to the farm was silent, Annabelle had tried to start a conversation but it was obvious that Bumblebee was not in the mood to talk. They made it to the Farm in record time and Sam was surprised when Bumblebee opened the door for him that his holoform was outside waiting to help Sam get out of the car. Annabelle headed in and left Sam and Bumblebee alone for a moment. “You are wrong,” Bumblebee whispered, “if you were so expendable I wouldn’t be protecting you.”

“You are my best friend, Bee,” Sam smiled, “you are one of the brightest spots in my life. If I had to chose if I died or you, then I would gladly die.”

“Sam, don’t say shit like that,” Bumblebee said, “you are so important to me. So important to all of us. I wouldn’t be the mech I am without you.”

“Bee, Wheeljack told me something today,” Sam sighed, “did you really get into a fight with him and Ratchet over whose berth I would go to?”

“Today? You just found out about that today?” Bumblebee looked shocked, “but Optimus said he would tell you everything.”

“Yeah, that’s what Wheeljack said to,” Sam nodded, “I think I need a little talk with the Prime!”

Bumblebee snorted, “I am actually not surprised now that I think about it. This was only a temporary solution in his eyes, he always intended on taking you back as soon as his bond with his daughter settled.”

“I doubt that,” Sam said, “even if he did I don’t think I could go back.”

“Good,” Bumblebee said as he leaned forward and quickly captured Sam’s lips, “he doesn’t deserve you after not telling you the truth. I on the other hand…”

“Bee, wait…”

“Bumblebee for godsake lecture him about being a dumbass later,” Annabelle called, “we need to get him ready.”

“Seriously, I hate this party already,” Sam groaned as he slipped away from Bumblebee and went into the house. He noticed Optimus in the kitchen as he made his way upstairs but was not in the mood to talk to his ex-lover right at the moment.


End file.
